EZ-109 Christian Gundam
EZ-109 Christian Gundam is a custom fan-made Mobile Suit. It is Built by the Dens Federation. Each mobile suit were piloted by members of the Four Noble Clans. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Christian Gundam resembles the RX-78-2 Gundam albeit with the Christian Cross as the frame. The Gundam would engage in most battles with its beam rifle making it the first mobile suit to have firepower equivalent to a battleship beam cannon. In addition, it made use of two beam sabers, blades of extremely hot plasma which could cut through any metal with ease. Those beam sabers could be extended into a spear-like beam javelin, which could be used to stab into an enemy from a longer distance than the blade of the saber would allow. In terms of technology, the Gundam was equipped with a sophisticated Learning Computer which would collect pilot and enemy data during skirmishes and allow the Gundam to operate more effectively. The data from the computer was used by the Federation to improve the controls of the Gundam's mass-produced form, the RGM-79 GM. Armaments ;*60mm Gatling Cannons "Vulcan Guns" :The Vulcan guns were 60mm gatling guns stored on the sides of the Gundam's head. Having the greatest rate of fire of all the Gundam's weapons these are primarily used to ward off advancing enemies, shoot down missiles, or hit other fast moving targets. They also made good use as an anti-aircraft and anti-personnel weapons. The Vulcan guns however had a hard time piercing heavy armor (though they had shown the ability to do severe damage to mobile suits if fired at point-blank range) and thus were not often used against larger, more heavily armored foes. Still the Vulcans were useful in preserving ammunition for the Gundam's more powerful weapons such as the beam rifle. ;*Beam Sabers :The Gundam was the first mobile suit to ever use a beam-oriented weapon in melee combat. The sabers are stored on the backpack, and can transform from saber to the "Gundam Javelin," a large pole with a three pronged beam at the end. The beam sabers use Minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material. The particles for the beam sabers are stored by E-cap in the hilt of the saber, which is recharged from the Gundam's reactor when the saber is returned to its socket. Once activated, beam sabers do not rely on the mobile suit's reactor and can be thrown or discarded as decoys. The beam saber is most often used for close range combat or as an emergency weapon once all other ammunition has been depleted. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. ;*Beam Javelin :The beam javelin is an alternative to the beam saber, it has a higher output than the standard beam saber, and the beam's shape allows for a greater amount of armor penetration ability. The long reach of the weapon gives the RX-78-2 a considerable advantage in close quarters combat. ;*Gundam Hammer/Hyper Hammer :A rather unusual weapon, the Gundam Hammer was essentially a large spiked ball attached to a chain. It was used to give the Gundam a ranged melee weapon. The Gundam could either throw or swing the Hammer around itself in order to impact and damage its target through the sheer mass of the hammer. Later, it was upgraded into the Hyper Hammer and had several rockets mounted into the ball in order to give it use in space allowing it to maneuver in zero-gravity also the ability to change it's direction before impact, and to increase the damage it could cause. ;*BAUVA*XBR-M-79-07G (Bauva eXperimental Beam Rifle Medium-range) :A revolutionary weapon for it's time, the beam rifle is the primary weapon used by the Gundam. Making use of the Federations E-cap (or "energy capacitor") technology, the rifle uses charged concentrations of Minovsky particles as ammunition. This gives the beam rifle firepower equivalent to that of a battleship's beam cannons. As the Minovsky particles destroy matter on a molecular scale, the beam rifle can penetrate even the thickest armor and destroy its target with a single shot. One weak point of the rifle was its energy limits. The rifle could only be fired 16 times before depleting its energy and becoming useless. ;*BLASH*XHB-L-03/N-STD (Blash eXperimental Hyper Bazooka Long-range) :Similar to the Zaku's bazooka, the Hyper Bazooka was a heavy weapon used by the Gundam. Technically a large rocket launcher it could fire several 380mm missiles to attack targets at long range. No mass-production MS's armor is able to stop this weapon. While very powerful, it has a slow rate of fire and a fairly little amount of ammunition. Most oftenly used to take out slow, heavily armored targets. ;*RX*M-Sh-008/S-01025 (Renpou Federation eXperimental Medium Shield) :Hand-carried, forearm-mounted or stored on the Gundam's backpack, the shield is a simple defense used to block most incoming ballistic and explosive projectiles. Also used to great effect in close quarters battle with enemy mobile suits. Has a view port than can be sealed off with an internal blast plate. The shield is also used to deflect heat away from the mobile suit when undergoing atmospheric re-entry. Special Equipment and Features ;*J.E.S.U.S System :The Jesus System is very similar to the AGE System bu albeit with the Jesus Device and the Jesus Builder. It is based on a program that researches the evolution of living beings by digitizing the mysteries surrounding it, collecting battle data to produce new technology to adapt to various environments. The Jesus System is proven to be the Weakness of the Devil Gundam Series. ;*Emotion Energy System :When pilot's anger, sadness and friendship peaks, his/her emotions are turned into energy. This activates the Christians Gundam's custom Super Mode called the Jesus Mode, giving out maximum output. Gallery Devil Gundam and Christian Gundam Comparison (Fan-made).png Christian Gundam vs Galactic Eggman Empire (Fan-made).png Christian Gundam vs Devil Gundam (Fan-made).png Christian Gundam's Christ Mode.png|Christ Mode Christian Gundam (Fan-Made).png Trivia *The name of the mobile suit comes from Christians, the group of people who preach about Jesus Christ. Category:Gunpla Category:Weapons